


The Best Thing

by generictripe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bruce often says  that she is the best thing that has ever happened to him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

Bruce often says that she is the best thing that has ever happened to him. A smile played at his frown creased face and a flutter leaps into his throat. The ice cold decaf coffee he had been drinking suddenly tasted better. His bones creak and hum with contentment when he thinks about that first day. He does not think about the fact that he has not seen her in so long. Or that he refuses to see her even now. Instead he gazes into the coffee, avoiding a (for once) silent Tony Stark ,eyeing him across the table.

The murky brown offers him no comfort. It just forcibly reminds him of the exact shade of her hair. The crinkles that bunch up her nose when she laughs. Bruce shudders and lifts his eyes to meet Tony's. Those offer comfort. For a moment ,Bruce entertains the thought that the other man may understand in some way. But that thought is quickly squashed. Who can understand a monster trying to be a man?

"Bruce." Tony starts,and the concern is plain in his voice. Its that gentle sure tone that Bruce is so very used to at this point. The one of a person walking on eggshells. Because Bruce is dangerous. Bruce isn't to be provoked. You must speak to Bruce slowly and kindly,lest he smash your skull in with a big green fist.

Tony puts a hand on Bruce's to get his attention. The scientist comes crashing back to Earth. This is Tony. His new found best friend. He was imagining that tone ,he realized as the other man gave him a hard punch in the shoulder. "You need to stop avoiding her. If Betty is as great as you say,call her up. It would be child's play to get her on the phone." 

Had he not been listening? Bruce shook his head. "Why",he said,"would she want to hear from me? It has been so long. I doubt she has even thought of me in a year.." At this Tony stoods up, a practiced look on his face. A real master of debate. He took out a cell phone (it looked expensive,Bruce noted) and flung it into the scientist's hands. "Call her. Or you will never know."

The phone rung six times before she picked up. Before trying ,Bruce had sat staring at the mobile. His palms sweat and he fidgeted. The beast in the back of his mind paced. The other guy wanted to speak to her. But the beast also like smashing tanks for a hobby. So maybe it was not for the best to listen to him.

"Hello?" Bruce's breath caught in his throat. She sounded so tired. It was sort of late (2 a.m.),he mused. "Betty,"his voice came out raspy. But he ignored dwelling on it in favor of listening to the way she gasped,quiet and small over the line. "Bruce. Is that you,"Betty asked,her own words coming out hushed. "Yeah. Uhh. Yeah its me. I hope I didn't wake you.."   
There was the sound of a bed creaking. Betty breathes quietly into the phone and Bruce can remember how she was always so peaceful when sleeping. Her eyelids would flutter and she barely would move. But boy did she snore. It was loud enough to wake the neighbors. "Its f..fine,"she whispered,"it has been so long. I've missed you."

Bruce's heart jumped to his throat,and he swallowed it down. On God. Warmth spread to his fingertips. She _missed_ him? What a thought to entertain. A small smile on his lips,he leaned into the phone. "I missed you too Betty."


End file.
